Locked Away
by Xkiara-chanX
Summary: Sakura and sasuke are asked to help konan lift something heavy out of her closet when they get pushed on and locked in. therefore sasuke and sakura will have to make nice. And maybe a little too friendly. Rated t for mild language and sasuke's rudeness.
1. Locked In!

Locked away.

"How long have we been in here?"

"I don't know sakura. I can't see my watch."

"I thought it glows In the dark."

"Well, does it look like it does?"

"No not really. I can't see anything."

"Yeah there's a reason for that."

"Humph! You're really mean!"

"Flattery will get you know where in life sakura."

"It was not a compliment."

"Sounded like one."

"I swear sasuke I will slap you if you don't try to be nice."

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"…"

"Are you dead?"

"… No sakura I am not dead. Though right now I wish I was."

"HEY!"

"…"

"Jerk."

"Pinky." slap "OUCH! What the hell was that for?"

"That was for being mean."

"…"

"Gah my legs hurt!"

"Well since we might be in here a while, we should get comfortable."

"I am not getting comfortable with you in here sasuke. Perv."

"Fine, I was only making a suggestion. And I am not a perv."

"Could have fooled me."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What's your favorite song?"

"That was random."

"Answer the damn question."

"Language, haruno, language."

"Answer it!"

"I don't have a favorite song. I like a lot of them."

"Mine is… uuhh."

"How do you forget your own favorite song?"

"I listen to a lot of music."

"Obviously."

"Shuddap."

".."

"Oh I know now! It's that fireflight song… unbreakable."

"Wow. You like rock?"

"Its Christian rock."

"Hn."

"You sound like itachi."

"We are related."

"True, true."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So, how long do you think we will be in here?"

"Again sakura I don't have a clue."

"Gees fine, I was only trying to be nice."

"How?"

"I don't like silence."

"How does that count as being nice?"

"It does in my world."

"You have a strange world."

"The only thing that makes it my world is the fact that your not in it."

"Harsh."

"Finally! The uchiha shows his feelings!"

"Hn."

"I can do that too."

"Do what?"

"Your grumpy grunt."

"…"

"Fine, don't say anything. I don't care."

"Im bored."

"Good for you sasuke, good for you."

"Hn."

"Urg! Stop that! It's so annoying!"

"You sound like naruto."

"No you do."

"…"

"Speechless I see."

"Hn."

"Gah!"

"…"

"What's your favorite color?"

"What is with all the random questions?"

"Would you please answer it?"

"Fine… my favorite color is green."

"Why?"

"Because green is a cool color."

"Are you sure, it's not because my eyes are green?"

"Yes sakura im sure."

"I am really uncomfortable."

"Your problem."

"Hey, how about you stretch your legs out to my left and ill stretch mine to yours."

"Ok, problem, where exactly are you sitting.

"Im like right in front of you."

"Okay ready, stretch."

"That is a lot better."

"Hn."

"Erg."

".."

"So, do you have a favorite show?"

"Again with the favorites."

"Yup."

"Yes I do, my favorite show is Teen Titans."

"Ppfffttt. Really?"

"No not really, its…ghost adventures ."

"I like that show too! Not as much as I like Castle or CSI but it's still cool."

"You like Castle?"

"Yeah, its fun to watch."

"I don't really like it but I do like CSI."

"My favorite show."

"…"

"Great, back to silence."

"…"

".."

"Sakura?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you have an I-pod?"

"Dead, at home and charging. But yeah."

"Damn."

"You're boring."

"You're random."

"Thank you."

"no problem."

"…"

"…"

"I really cant believe my mom would do this."

"huh, funny, I can."

"oh ha, ha, that is hilarious!"

"kind of what I was aiming for."

"grr."

"grr? Is that really all you could come up with?"

"yes. Hey sasuke?"

"what?"

"kick the door down."

"can I ? would konan be mad?"

"no, she wouldn't."

"okay. That solves this problem." ^kick^ "OW!" what the hell is this door made out of?"

"titanium."

"wait, you mean you knew that the door is hard?"

"yep."

"well you are just cruel."

"you're starting to sound like me."

"oh hell. I have been spending too much time around you."

"yes, yes you have."

"hn."

"oh em gee I swear if you don't STOP it with the hn I will kill you with my bare hands!"

"someone's PMSing."

"shuddap."

"why? You don't like it when I talk?"

"to tell you the truth no, I don't."

"again I say, hn."

"ACK!"

"?"

"stop saying it sasuke or I swear to kami someone is going to get stabbed."

"…hn"

"aaaaaaarrrrrrggg!"

"calm down sakura, gad."

"did the mighty uchiha just say gad?"

"ugh, I am spending too much time with you."

"shuddap."

"nah, im good."

"sasuke!"

"hn."

"AAHHH! JUST STOP IT WITH THE HN'S!"

"does it annoy you?"

"YES!"

"then no."

"what?"

"hn."

"…"

"…"

"what is your favorite movie?"

"seriously sakura?"

"ferserious sasuke! What is your fave movie?"

"hmm… paranormal activity 2."

"really?"

"yup."

"mine is… oh yeah, my bloody valentine."

"I didn't think you like that kind of gore movie."

"I don't. I love it!"

"…"

"what?"

"…"

"sasuke?"

"…"

"are you dead now?"

"why do you keep asking if im dead?"

"because maybe if I ask enough it will happen."

"im getting sweaty over here."

"that is not something I needed to know."

"aren't you?"

"no, I don't sweat."

"what do you mean you don't sweat?'

"I mean my body doesn't produce any sweat."

"doesn't that freak you out?"

"no."

"what happens if all of your sweat just like builds up inside of you and one day you just explode?"

"i. would. Love. That."

"you scare me."

"I scare a lot of people I meet."

"I got that impression."

"humph."

"Hn."

"GOSH!"

"What?"

"teehee, YOUTH!"

"oh god."

"don't you just hate lee and gai sometimes?"

"I hate everybody."

"do you hate me?"

"hn."

"assface."

"fugnugget."

"what the hell is a fugnugget?"

"go look it up in the dictionary, you will see your picture."

"how the hell am I supposed to be offended by that if I don't even know what it means?"

"just imagine what it is."

"asswagon."

"wth?"

"yeah, I can play that game too!"

"you are really starting to scare me haruno."

"I have a first name ya know."

"its annoying."

"what? Your face?"

"oh ha, that is hilarious."

"what I was aiming for."

"its not nice to reuse things."

"that's what she said."

"hn."

"hn."

"…"

"do you have a favorite song yet?"

"… uh, Its not my favorite but I like it."

"well, what is it?"

"whispers in the dark, by skillet."

"ha, you like Christian rock too!"

"they're good."

"yup. I love their song comatose."

"yeah, its okay."

"Im so tired."

"go to sleep."

"no, you might try and rape me!"

"sakura, I promise I wont rape you."

"okay. Night."

"…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>HEEHEE! i actually wrote this a long time ago but never put it on. i know i should finish my other stories but i have writers block so... yeap. hope you enjoyed! i will not update until i get a review or two.<em>**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE! important!

Hey faithful fans! I decided to add a new chapter! So read away! :3 I hope you enjoy!


	3. Trapped AGAIN!

TRAPPED! _

" have I ever told you the I hate you?"

"uhm… quite a bit yes."

"oh really? Well then Sasuke… I hate you."

" we really do spend to much time together…."

"we aren't dating… what gave you that idea?"

"I didn't say we were dating dammit. I said we spend too much time together."

"I'm rolling my eyes Sasuke."

"I'm glaring at you Sakura."

" why?"

"cause I can."

" and I gave you permission to do this?"

"no… I'm an Uchiha… therefore I have permission to glare at anyone and everything."

"screw you Uchiha."

"you want to. don't you… Sa-ku-ra-chan?"

"WHAT? NO! why would I want to do that? You're probably carrying some sort of special AIDS or something."

"really Sakura? Really?"

"HA! YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! THE HARUNO ROCKS!"

"oh yeah? Then why the fuck are we in your mom's closet? AGAIN?"

"This isn't MY mom's closet Sasu-Tomato. This is your mom's closet."

"and why do you say that?"

"because you were asleep when she pushed me in here and she is the one who wants grandchildren."

"whatever."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Gay Babies."

"what the hell was that?"

"well, we were having an awkward silence… it's what I say to break them."

"sakura…"

"yeah?"

"you're crazy."

"that's nice of you to notice."

"I'm an Uchiha-"

"I know Sasuke-kun."

"dammit let me finish. And you scare me."

"sweet. That's fucking awesome!"

"okay?"

" hey."

"what?"

"are you nervous Sasuke-kun?"

"sakura… don't touch me there."

"I can't see where I'm touching so I don't really care."

"seriously… let go."

"you sound funny Sasuke-kun."

"yeah… there's a reason for that Sakura."

"so… your turn."

"for what?"

"The Nervous Game!"

"no."

"please Sasuke-kun?"

"Gah! If I play will you shut up?"

"yes."

"fine."

"ah! Sasuke! Not there!"

"*chuckle* Why not Sakura?"

"because it's sensitive…"

"there a reason for that?"

"y-yeah… it's kind of… well… you know…"

"I never thought you were such a prude Sakura."

"I AM NOT A PRUDE DAMMIT! Like Sasuke… I know where I touched you know… and it was hard… are you.. Uh…-"

"no."

"oh…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"so… how old are you Sasuke-kun?"

"18 and a half."

"damn. I'm only 17. Shit."

"what?"

"it would be weird if I got pregnant then huh?"

"WHAT?"

"*giggle* Sasuke-kun… you sound surprised."

"well… yeah?"

"it's the whole reason your mom locked us in here. She wants grandchildren."

"and? How am I supposed to help with this?"

"well, it is one of your goals."

"but I don't need to do that now."

"apparently Mikoto-San has other ideas…"

"well I don't."

"I do…"

"Sakura?"

"hmm?"

"don't say that."

"why not?"

"cause it's kind of hot…"

"oh Sasuke-kun… flattery will get you nowhere."

"I wasn't-!"

"aah! No! no objections."

"you are insane Sakura Haruno."

"thank you."

"so what now?"

"I have no clue. OH MY GOD!"

"what?"

"SOMETHING JUST CRAWLED ON ME!"

"Sakura! JEEZES! Calm down."

"WHAT IF IT WAS A SPIDER! I FUCKING _HATE_ SPIDERS!"

"Sakura! Sshh… it's fine."

"but what If it's poisonous?"

"it's probably not even a spider."

"then what do you suppose it was, almighty fucking Uchiha?"

"I don't know. Just stop screaming."

"*mumbling* you want me to scream…"

"hmm?"

"n-nothing!"

"sure."

"…"

"…"

"hey? Sasuke-kun?"

"yeah?"

"are you Bewitched?"

"am I what?"

"bewitched. Ya know, like are you under my spell?"

"am I supposed to be?"

"yes."

"then no. I'm not.

"dammit."

"I'm rolling my eyes Sakura."

"I'm touching myself Sasuke."

"what?"

"HAHA! Just kidding. I wanted to hear your reaction. Wasn't much of one."

"were you expecting something different?"

"yes."

"sorry to disappoint you Sakura."

"you do that a lot."

"what do you mean?"

"you disappoint me a lot Sasuke-kun."

"*mumbling* it's not like I mean to…"

"what was that?"

"nothing Haruno."

"dammit."

"what?"

"I remember the first time this happened."

"and?"

"you aggravated the hell outta me."

"Hn."

"why you!"

"…"

"why are you silent?"

"because maybe if I shut up then your loud mouth will too."

"*sniff* sorry Sasuke-kun."

"hn."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I hate silence."

"hey?"

"what?"

"can you sing?"

"why do you want to know?"

"because, it's boring in here and we have nothing better to do."

"okay? Yeah I guess."

"would it sound good?"

"hopefully."

"then sing."

"what song?"

"uhm…. Lady Nogrady's part in Bewitched."

"okay?" *sings it*

"alrighty then. It's still boring."

"I didn't know that was supposed to help."

"it was supposed to. It didn't work."

"well obviously."

"you are a smart ass. You know that?"

"so I've been told."

"hn."

"…"

"…"

"I really hate that."

"what?"

"your face."

"?"

"yeah, that's right."

"okay?"

"…"

"I'm confused."

"what's to be confused about?"

"uhm… never mind."

"WHAT IS IT SASUKE!"

"oh my god Sakura I think you just burst my eardrum."

"good. Now, tell me what you were confused about."

"do you like me?"

"I thought we established the fact-"

"shut up Sakura. Do. You. Like. Me?"

"….."

"Sakura?"

"….."

"Sa-MMPH!"

"does that answer your question?"

"yep."

"so, what do you plan to do now?"

"well, I plan on opening the door and making love to you until you scream my name."

"w-what!"

"yeap. The door was never locked in the first place."

"y-you… like me?"

"no. Sakura Haruno. I love you."

"OH SASUKE-KUN!"

**GLOMP!** =3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lmao so I decided to write a second<strong>__**chapter. I'm debating doing a third though. It might turn out to be an actual one-shot instead of just talking. I would like more reviews for the first chapter but hey, beggars can't be choosers. So if you liked it Review! If you didn't, fuck you. I write what I feel and I don't need flames dammit! So If you flame, again, fuck you. And If I get a flame from anyone, I'm deleting this story and any others that have flames on them.**_

_**I appreciate everyone who read this and took time to review. **_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Kiara-Chan.**_

_**Oh and I am currently working on a new story called Black Sun. I would really be in debt to you all if you check it out when I have it up. **_

_**THANKS!**_

_**K.C.**_


End file.
